


Bridgerton shorts

by Anna_banana



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Introspection, Jealousy, M/M, Shorts, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: A collection of short Bridgerton one shots.
Relationships: Benedict Bridgerton/Henry Granville, Henry Granville/Lord Wetherby
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Benedict thinks on his avoidance of Lord Wetherby

At the next function Benedict attends he finds that he is unable to look at Lord Wetherby. His eyes dart across the room searching for Henry, Lord Granville yet he can barely force himself to look at the place he is most likely to be found.

This thought makes him quite impressed with their acting all this time actually. He had never noticed their propensity for talking to each other at these events and is certain it’s never crossed anyone else’s mind either. 

Benedict considers his actions, his avoidance. It’s not disgust that stops him looking, he is quite certain, because if that were the case surely he would want to avoid Lord Granville too. 

And that is not something he wants. No matter how he might wish it to be. 

Anger, perhaps? Although as much as he tries to fathom up the emotion, it never truly works. Lord Wetherby may be courting women for protection but how different is that to the actions of other men he wonders. Courting for the sake of collecting a large dowry, courting an acceptable woman while in love with someone else. Are his actions really much different, much worse than most others in this room. Benedict supposes that they aren’t really. After all, he isn’t very likely to treat a woman particularly poorly, which is far more than can be said for some. 

Hypotheses over his avoidance of Lord Wetherby flit through his mind. Each being dismissed after their consideration. So, Benedict supposes, the only way to answer the question is to metaphorically stare into the belly of the beast. To look, and to see whatever it is he doesn’t want to. 

Drink in hand, Benedict hides himself at the back of the room and forces himself to watch the other man, as subtly as is possible. Lord Wetherby is taller than him, a bit thinner perhaps, sharper cheekbones and oh, now Benedict understands.

His avoidance was not of the Lord himself, but rather of the comparison between them. He finds himself jotting down the differences between them, something he used to do whenever he heard society ladies giggling and arguing between themselves over which of the Bridgerton brothers is the most attractive. 

Jealousy is an ugly emotion. One he has always tried his best to dispense of. 

Quickly following this realisation comes another. There is only one person who would likely to compare him and Lord Wetherby. Only one person he wants to compare him and Lord Wetherby, that is. 

Just as this thought comes to mind, he finally spots him. Lord Granville walking over to Wetherby, wife at his arm. 

Henry, the name spirals around Benedict’s mind and he isn’t as surprised as he wishes to be.


	2. Benedict/Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict goes to see Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: lets write some other bridgerton pairings  
> also me: whoops heres more henry/benedict

_’This is a terrible idea,’ _Benedict says to himself.__

__He doesn’t even know why he bothers saying it._ _

__He said it while he was getting dressed. Said it when he planned the timing of his escape from the house, managing to conveniently avoid bumping into anyone in the family. He thought it to himself as he shook his head at the carriage driver, insisting that he would rather go for a walk, thank you. To say it now, when he’s already standing at the door, when somebody could have already spotted him from the window, seems a bit pointless. To say it now, when he has no intention turning back, would simply be a waste of words._ _

__Benedict knocks on the door._ _

__It’s only when he knocks, he realises he’s spent so much time telling himself how bad of an idea this is that he hasn’t actually spent any time coming up with a plan._ _

__The door opens, and Benedict realises he has absolutely no idea what he’s about to say, or do._ _

__“May I come in?” he says._ _

__There’s a neutral politeness to his own tone that makes him cringe. Habit controlling his mouth more than his mind is._ _

__The door is opened slowly, hesitantly, reluctantly. Benedict has always thought doors have quite an impressive ability for conveying emotion. A slam of anger, a door left purposefully open, the way people knock even. He tries to remember how he knocked moments ago and can’t actually remember._ _

__If Benedict were a betting man he would wager that the knock sounded frantic, desperate._ _

__When Benedict walks through the door he finds himself simply going through the motions, jacket off, being led towards the studio. They both seem to be grappling for time, finding ways to add another second of normalcy to the situation._ _

__Before long there is nothing left to do. They stand in front of each other in silence, both waiting for the other to make the first move._ _

__As always, Benedict realises that he will have to be the one to do so._ _

__“Is it true?” he asks, voice coming out in a croak, as he has forgotten how to speak._ _

__“Is my name really on your wrist?”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @bottasvaltteri

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr @bottasvaltteri


End file.
